The Power Transfer
by bec7012
Summary: Set in original MMPR universe with the original rangers, including Tommy in green. The Rangers and Rita face their greatest challenge with the arrival of lord Zedd. TommyKim JasonTrini ZachAngela ... and um... ScorpinaGoldar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i disclaim. **

**A/N my first power rangers fanfic, please review kindly**

The funny thing about good and evil is that even if some people are born to be saints and others to be sinners, the ones who really matter can go either way.

Gathered round a table in 'Ernie's juice bar' five teenagers sipped their smoothies slowly as they waited for their friend to finish her gymnastics practise. They were a curious group of friends, consisting of the normal stereotypes in American high school: the jock, the cheerleader, and the computer geek who normally despise one another.

Perhaps even more unlikely than this group of friends, was the 'juice bar' in which they hung out. Aside from serving juice and other delicious drinks it seemed to be home to, in a very small space, a large number of sporting activities; which in such close proximity to the kitchen couldn't be hygienic. Currently the sports area was home to a great amount of gymnastic equipment on which a petite girl in pink was performing extraordinary feats of gymnastics. Back flipping her way along a balance beam a normal crowd would have been at least moderately impressed. Angel grove, however, was used to it and in a town where superheroes save the world from aliens on a regular basis, gymnastics just doesn't seem as fascinating: unless your name was Kimberly Ann Hart that is.

Dressed in her familiar pink leotard she completed her display smiling slightly at her performance; it had been much easier today than ever before. With a little wave at her friends, which indicted that they should get her a drink, she walked off to the changing rooms for a shower.

As Trini Kwan drained the remnants of her banana smoothy, she saw her friend signal she would be joining them soon. "I'll go," she said standing up, "I need another drink anyway." This was true, but it wasn't the whole reason she had volunteered; if she hadn't, Tommy: Kimberley's almost boyfriend, would have done and as much as she trusted her formerly evil companion, he did tend to be a bit forgetful and Kimberly was likely to end up with a green smoothy instead of her traditionally pink strawberry drink. It was almost ironic, mused the yellow ranger; she herself drank banana smoothies, Kimberly opted for the pink strawberry, Billy liked blueberry, Zach had cola uncaring of its sugar content and Jason drank cherry aid, each drink the same colour as their ranger identity. She wondered if Tommy had felt pressured into choosing the green smoothy, what flavour was it anyway, lime? Did he think he had to drink something the same colour as his suit? Now she thought about it, did he feel pressured into wearing green all the time as well? She'd always worn yellow and Kim had always worn pink, and she only had very few memories of the guys in other colours, but she hadn't known Tommy that long, had his wardrobe always consisted of just the one colour? It didn't really matter now anyway, their colours had become an out-of-uniform uniform, a sign that they were a team no matter what they were doing, but it made her think.

Strolling back to her seat carrying the two drinks she arrived only a moment before Kimberly. Rolling her eyes as she saw Kim smile sweetly at Tommy, she'd always been so good at that kind of thing: good with guys. Trini on the other hand, sweet and caring as she may be, was not. Friendship she did perfectly, flirting not so well. Casting a longing glance toward Kim and Tommy, she sat down amongst her friends and took a vibrant interest in the discussion about a beach volleyball game tomorrow.

* * *

"_Ay, ai, ai, ai, ai" called a loud robotic voice, as its owner ran around in circles in the power chamber, "it's happening zordon!"_

_The head nodded sadly, "I know Alpha; I felt it, and he will have too."_

* * *

Hank Cranston sat in the lounge drinking a coffee whilst reading the newspaper; 'Power Rangers foil latest conquest attempt.' Glancing at the colourful picture of the six rangers on the front page he was struck by the oddness of the life he lived. Perhaps the oddest thing of all was that he was comfortable, even happy, in it. He lived in a town which seemed to be the centre of alien attacks on earth and which was protected by a group of mysterious heroes. He was also a single parent and he worked too much, but he was happy; he felt at home in Angel Grove, with his son.

'Billy': he saw so much of his mother in that boy, no matter how many people said that he was just like him. He could see why they said that, the love of science, the blonde hair, the techno babble they both spoke, but he knew they were wrong. Billy had vibrancy, love of life and a confidence that had come from his mother. Hell, his straight A's and love of study could be from her, the only thing he could really claim was the blonde hair: Sarah's hair had been dark and beautiful. There was no denying she'd been beautiful, he'd often wondered what someone as perfect, someone so full of life, so pure was doing with him. It had been best not to wonder, just to accept it and be happy, and he had been and was again, but now the light came from his son.

Taking another sip from his coffee, Hank was surprised to find how lost in his own thoughts he'd become, still at least they were happy thoughts. It was amazing how much ones mind seemed to wander, as you got older; there was a scientific explanation for that, Hank knew, but still it was amazing; and all from one news story.

Settling back to his paper, the phone rang. Sighing as he stood up, knowing that his restful afternoon was disappearing in to nothing.

* * *

Jason Lee Scott slumped in his seat in Geometry class; he knew what was coming next. He knew for sure he was about to be handed a detention slip and sent to the office. He knew he was about to be lectured by the principal about skipping class, about how important school was, about how his grades were gradually slipping. He wanted to punch something in frustration. He knew he'd missed two classes yesterday; when he and the others had been forced to take off after lunchtime to fight one of Rita's monsters, and he knew he was about to face the consequences of it. What he didn't know is why he had to suffer for doing the right thing.

He heard the teacher enter the room, and glancing round at his friends, awaited the inevitable.

"Mr Scott, Miss Kwan, Mr Taylor; so glad you chose to join us today, now if you'll just toddle on down to the office; you know the procedure by now, and we'll sort out your detentions."

Wondering if there'd actually been any point in sitting down, Jason and his two friends made there way out of the class room and down the hallway; meeting the others on the way.

"How was Science?" asked Zach jokingly.

"Short," replied Kim seriously, "we've got to do something about this."

"Affirmative" agreed Billy, "my father will be most displeased when he discovers the negative impact this is having on my academic career."

The others looked at Billy blankly for a moment, before Trini translated; "his dad wont be happy when he sees his grades."

"Nor mine," added Tommy sadly, "and my parents were so pleased with the way I started out here; Billy's help really made the difference."

"Until we had a monster attack almost everyday."

"To be fair though," added Trini thoughtfully, "the monsters have been a bit pathetic recently haven't they? We haven't had to use the zords in weeks."

"Maybe it's a new tactic," said Jason, " you quantity instead of quality?"

"Don't complain," said Zach lightly, "I prefer a few days detention and the odd D to long tiring battles that destroy the city."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Power Rangers cha cha cha**

**A/N i aplogise if any of the facts abotu the show are wrong, it's been a long time since 1994 you know... **

* * *

"I have got such a headache," complained Rita, " how is it those power brats destroy every monster I throw at them?"

"No offence mistress," began Goldar, clearly meaning to offend with every word, "but lately the monsters have been a bit useless."

"What?" shrieked Rita threateningly.

"I meant," began Goldar apologetically, "simply that you haven't been putting much effort into them, no matter how many you send, if they die that easily you're never going to win."

Glaring at him, she didn't respond. She knew she didn't have long before her master arrived, and if she hadn't conquered the earth by then she was likely to spend another 10 000 years in a dumpster. If only she hadn't used the green power coin, it had been the loss of that, which had caught his attention. Damn her self-confidence, no, damn those brats! When had a ranger ever switched sides? They were always good or evil; trust the one she chose to be different!

"Mistress," said Goldar forcefully, "Let me and Scorpina go down and attack, with the rubbish you've been sending lately we'll get them for sure!"

"No," snapped the witch, "I'll send another monster:" no matter how much she wanted to save her own ass she didn't want that ape getting any glory. Plus he never stood any chance at victory, he ran away far too soon.

"Finster!" she yelled, as the monkey skulked off unhappily, " make me a monster!"

* * *

As his hands shaped the clay quickly the sculptor grumbled constantly under his breath. Usually he enjoyed his work, even if he didn't really appreciate the uses it was put to, whistling as he created his masterpieces: masterpieces that would come to life. Of course, most of -strike that- all of the time they were destroyed almost immediately after that, but how many sculptors had the chance to see there creations live, breathe and…kill? Sighing, he wondered how long this beauty would last, how long before he was forced to create another… he might as well start designing it now, the way Rita was getting through them. This worried him, not only did it mean he was overworked but also that his creations were becoming less and less useful. Making him, less and less valuable. He dreaded to think of what would happen to him when Rita gave up with his monsters altogether; he had nothing else to offer the empire and it didn't look kindly on those who had nothing to offer. He'd better start designing winners soon; the monster baking now was doomed, but the next one would be his greatest yet, and would wipe those rangers off the planet. Then he'd be safe, maybe even respected. Whistling as he drew up the plans, a new sense of enforced enthusiasm overcame the monster maker, unaware of the futility of everything he did.

A moment later the oven went ping, another monster ready for the slaughter.

* * *

Rita smiled hollowly as she watched the monster tear about Angel Grove Park; even she could see this one stood no chance against the power rangers. In fact she was a little surprised it could fight off the hordes of screaming children that ran away from it. Perhaps Goldar was right, perhaps now was the time to send her warriors: she _was _running out of options. Watching as her aptly named 'losertron' monster tripped over a bench, she began to wonder if Finster was running out of ideas. Spinning round to yell for Goldar she felt a cold shudder come over her; she was running out of time. She could not be defeated by a bunch of teenagers!

"Goldar!"

* * *

Rounding the final corner before the Principals office Zach Taylor heard a familiar sound ring around him and felt his normally light heart sink. He loved music; all music and he hated the fact that he had come to loath those 6 notes. The 6 notes that called him away from his life, that cost him so many dates with Angela, that meant he had to go into battle. He could fool the others, but he couldn't fool himself; he hated this constant fighting, it was too much too often. He joked a few D's and the odd detention was worth saving the world, but it wasn't just that. Those notes meant constant exhaustion, failing almost every class, detention upon detention and having arguments with his family. Last night was the worst; the scolding disappointed words of his mother, "You skipped school again," and the look of betrayal in her eyes, all the time 'heroic news of the latest ranger battle' playing on the TV behind her. He knew she'd be proud if he could just tell her what he was doing, instead he knew she was jumping to conclusions; drugs, drink, god knows what else. He knew the others were suffering too, which is why he kept up the façade, if he lost his cheery take on life, how soon before the others broke down completely too and where would the world be then?

Glancing to the others, they spun round heading back the way they had come into the deserted corridor.

"Yes Zordon?" asked Jason, showing none of the doubts Zach felt.

"Rangers, a monster is attacking Angel Grove Park, you're needed immediately." And with a flash of colour they all disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, i have also run out of interesting disclaimers...

**A/N:** Well here's Chapter 3. Just a little note in responce to a review, that i meant to put in the last chapter. When i said 'Odd D' i meant as in the occasional grade D in school, sorry if there was any confusion.

* * *

Principal Kaplan frowned into computer as he read today's list of detentions. Most of them didn't surprise him; bulk and skull, when weren't they in detention? Hannah Smith, a young girl with a passion for being a bully, Frankie Losha, a senior with no respect for authority, and a few more people he considered to be blights on humanity. It was the others who worried him: Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott and Zachary Taylor: good students all of them, if in very different ways. Billy Cranston; a genius that was all you could say about him; perfect grades and abilities well beyond anything he'd ever known. Kimberly Hart: a cheerleader, bright, beautiful and full of life; the personification of school spirit. Trini Kwan, quiet, grades only beaten by Mr Cranston, head of the volleyball team, never gotten into trouble before. Tommy Oliver: a new student but with a good record, average grades but a perfect attendance at his old school. Jason Lee Scott: strong and athletic, Kaplan knew he and Tommy ran a self defence club at the juice bar, he always seemed so polite and caring; more times than he could count he'd seen him defend others from bullies. Finally there was Zach Taylor; never had he met anyone who exuberated so much energy for life, so much enthusiasm for even the dullest task. He practically danced wherever he went. That was until recently, a few months ago it had all started to change; the occasional absence from class, a couple of rushed pieces of work, nothing serious. Now they were away more then they were here, their grades were dropping seriously; Billy was only averaging B's, they'd even failed to show up for one of their detentions last week. It worried Kaplan that formerly good students could go this wrong; he didn't know what they'd gotten involved in but it had to be serious, and it involved all of them. Perhaps now was the time to share his worries with their parents.

Appearing in the middle of the park, the Power Rangers found it difficult to miss the monster lumbering about threateningly. Looking round quickly to see if there was anyone else around, and seeing, rather unsurprisingly that there was not; Jason uttered the recently overused phrase 'it's morphing time'

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Sabre Tooth tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

"Dragon Zord"

Standing fully morphed and ready for action, they drew the monsters attention. Looking at it closely, they could see it wasn't going to take much to send this creature packing. 'Maybe' thought Zach hopefully, 'we'll even be back before they know we're gone.'

Heading to the throne room Finster almost turned back, the request he was about to make was probably the most dangerous thing he'd ever done. Shuffling in, he could hear his mistress yelling for Goldar, who seemed unwilling to arrive. His heart sank as he realised that his monster was on earth now: she couldn't even be bothered to watch them anymore. Knowing this, it seemed even less likely that she would grant his request, and even more likely that he wouldn't leave the room alive.

"Empress?" he began cautiously, causing her to spin round angrily to glare in his direction.

"Oh, Finster it's you?" she snapped, " I thought you were Goldar."

"No mistress," he replied quickly.

Glaring more fiercely, Rita spoke again "Well I can see that!"

Shrinking backwards away from the chamber, Finster decided to give up on this plan, to just go back to his monstermatic and brew up some putties; he'd have another idea soon anyway…

"Stop!" yelled the witch, foiling any plans of escape he may have had, "what did you want?"

"Your blood mistress," he responded quickly, little realising how wrong it had come out, if he didn't ask quickly he'd lose his nerve again.

She glanced at him confusedly, wondering if she could have misheard, "my blood?"

"Yes Empress," he continued, " I have an idea for a monster that will destroy the power rangers once and for all, but I need a drop of blood…"

"And you have the nerve to ask for mine? After all your failures?" she yelled loudly, "why not use your own?"

Shuddering with fear, he stuttered on, "it's just… the more powerful the source of the blood, the more powerful the monster; with blood as strong as yours it can't fail."  
She paused for a moment, 'he seems uncharacteristically confident,' thought the witch. It was an affront to ask for her blood, and she should incinerate him on the spot, but… but if he was right and this creature could destroy the rangers… well it would be worth it, especially if it meant proving that damn ape wrong.

"Very well," she conceded, "but if it fails you'll regret it!"

Many people considered Billy Cranston to have a weird idea of fun, however even he did not consider sitting in detention copying out ' I will not skip school' 100 times as fun. Silently cursing about the number of things he could be doing now if his conscience didn't force him to save the world, he saw the others doing the same.

Principal Kaplan sat at the front scratching his wig.

As the bell rang to signal the end of detention Bulk and Skull charged out of the door almost immediately, followed quickly by a couple of students Billy didn't know. Moving towards the door himself, he was surprised to find Mr Kaplan addressing him and his friends.

"If you could wait a moment," he said almost politely, "I'd like to talk to you."

This didn't sound good; he hated to think what was coming; further detention, expulsion, or maybe just a lecture?

"It'd probably be better if you took your seats again," this definitely wasn't good, " I normally don't do this," he continued, "I normally feel trouble makers are trouble makers, but you, all of you, used to be good students."

Where was this leading?

" I've contacted your parents, to share my concerns with them and they've all agreed to come in and discuss …things."

Looking round at the shocked expressions on the faces of his friends as they registered this information, and as they silently, and very uncharacteristically swore under their breath. All except Trini that is, who seemed to be doing some kind of meditative breathing technique to keep her calm.

"I can't force you to attend," continued the Principal, " but I would strongly advise you to be here tomorrow after school. It would give you a chance to er… explain your view on the situation."


	4. Chapter 4: Parental pestering

**Disclaimer: i still don't own, what a surprise.**

**A/N: thank you to those of you who reviewed, i really appreciate it.**

" You will be there tomorrow," said Mrs Taylor forcefully, " after attending a full day of school."

Zach nodded.

"You will not go out with your friends tonight," she continued, "nor any night in the future until this is sorted out."

He moved to speak, but was cut off, "I know it seems harsh, but its for your own good. Last week you came home with a bruise the size of Alaska on your arm-yes I saw- your grades are dropping; you look stressed all the time." She paused lovingly, "I'm not angry; I'm worried."

He looked at her sceptically, "well I'm not _just _angry."

Sighing she looked at him sadly, "you could just talk to me about it now and we could help you: your father and I."

"I, I'm sorry," he said slowly, " I just can't." A moment later he was smiling brightly and dancing his way across to the kitchen, " so whats for tea?"

His mother laughed slightly, 'always dancing that boy; even when he's in trouble.'

* * *

"But Dad!" yelled Jason, "Why can't you just believe me?"

"Maybe," responded the elder, "because you haven't done much lately to make yourself trust worthy."

"I'm your son!" he yelled, "and I'm telling you that what I'm doing I have to do! It's important!"

"More important than school? So important that it has to be done when you should be there, but not important enough to interrupt your time with you friends?"

"DAD! I can't explain, there are just some things I have to do, and I have to do them when I have to do them!"

"Well that's not good enough!"

Feeling his anger build up inside, Jason wished for a monster to fight. He never thought he'd do that, but anything to get out of this situation and to give him something to take his anger out on, something to hit. Short of a monster he decided to target the wall next to him; hitting it hard his fist went right through though he felt little pain.

His dad's eyes widened, "you shouldn't have been able to do that," he said; "these walls are sturdy. I can't see how you managed that!"

Jason's mother looked at the two of them, then closed her eyes in despair; "its drugs isn't it?" she said quietly, "I knew it; from the moment you started skipping school."

Jason felt his insides sag, it wasn't the wall that bothered him; he was strong and stressed; it was the fact he had made things so much worse.

"WELL?" yelled his father, "are on drugs?"

"No," he said firmly.

"Explain that then…"

"I work out."

His father sighed. " Go to your room, your in trouble."

* * *

"She's ready," said the craftsman with a sly little smile, adding in his mind a little more, 'she's perfect.'

"She?" asked the witch, "your monster is female?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good," she snapped, "maybe it'll be successful for once; everyone knows women are better fighters," she paused thoughtfully, "in fact we're better at everything."

"Yes mistress," he agreed grudgingly, as the monster emerged from the machine, "may I introduce Lady Victory." In front of the empress stood a tall attractive being, who looked almost human apart from the fact her skin was pale blue. Dressed in heavy looking armour, that if she had been human the creature would have had no chance of supporting, she stood smiling sweetly towards Rita.

"Lady victory?" mocked the witch, "she'd better live up to her name. She doesn't look anything special now."

"Ah," said the monster maker mysteriously, " but appearances can be deceiving."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Trini sat at the table in silence, as did her mother and father. Eating her meal slowly she wondered if they would say anything about tomorrow, or leave it until then.

As she took a bite from her salad, she could feel her fathers look on her.

"Trini…" began her mother looking at her daughter, but said no more, unable to think of a way to end that sentence.

The ranger just stared more closely at her food, unwilling to think about her parents' disappointment.

"I'm not hungry," she said quietly, "may I be excused?"

* * *

"Its that boy isn't it," snapped Ms Hart, "it all started when he arrived."

"I…" began Kimberly.

"No," she snapped again, "I don't want to hear it! Just tell me what he's gotten you into."

"Nothing," said Kimberly with more confidence than she felt.

"Kim; I'm not angry with you. You're young and attractive, and boys, well they can be persuasive. I know it's not your fault."

Kimberly felt her insides sag, her mother was going to blame all of this on Tommy. She wasn't sure what it was her mother was blaming on Tommy, since she highly doubted her mother had discovered her secret life as a power ranger, but whatever her mother was thinking it wasn't good.

"Mom! I haven't done anything wrong!"

" I know_ you _haven't…"

"He hasn't either! Nor have any of my friends!"

This, all things considered was probably a lie, concluded Kim; even if you didn't count skipping school as wrong, she doubted she'd find anyone of the opinion that Tommy's attempt at world domination thanks to Rita's spell was right.

* * *

"Billy," asked his father unsurely; disciplining his son was not something he'd had to do much of, " I er…" With that he gave up and said, "If you ever want to talk you know you can come to me," and silently cursed himself for being so happy with his life this afternoon.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5:

**Disclaimer: It's true i own power Rangers... oh wait no, im just a 17 year old kid in England and not a multi national Tv company... its so easy to confuse me with Saban, or Disney or whoever owns Power Rangers now!**

**A/N** Thanks to all reviewers, as was suggested the changes in perspective are now clearly marked, by a page break line thingy...

* * *

A flash of light covered Angel Grove Park, causing the little metal man that was Alpha 5 to panic again. "Zordon!" it screamed worriedly, "Another monster is attacking Angel Grove Park."

"Really?" asked Zordon sounding surprised, "I'd have thought it was about time Rita sent a monster to Down Town Angel Grove: she usually alternates between the two."

Alpha paused for a moment; unsure of how to react to this unusual statement, before deciding to react the same way he always did.

"Ayaiaiaia," cried the robot.

Zordon sighed; "Contact the Rangers, tell them Rita has sent another monster."

* * *

"Go to your room; you're in trouble." His father had practically spat the words: he genuinely believed that he was taking drugs. He couldn't believe it. For a moment he didn't move, unsure of whether to try to defend himself more: argue more with his family, or whether just to do what his father said and wait for it all to blow over.

Looking his father straight in the eyes, he could see the betrayal in them, the hurt that this was causing him and Jason knew he should leave it; even if that meant allowing his father to believe he was on drugs.

**_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._**

'No' he thought, 'not now. Not again.'

"You can hand that over as well," said Mr Scott, "this isn't the time for contacting your friends."

Sighing, the ranger turned and ran out of the house with only a "Sorry Dad," as explanation.

"I think you should go after him," came the quiet voice of Mrs Scott.

**_

* * *

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._**

The sound echoed around the room as Zach and his family ate their meal.

"Perhaps you should hand that over Zach," said his father calmly, "we don't want to you contacting your friends tonight. You are grounded remember."

Casting a hopeless glance toward his mother he tried to think of an excuse to keep his communicator and leave, "Mom," he began, "I have to go. Its… er… Billy. We're supposed to be doing a science project together."

That seemed a safe explanation, Billy and Science went together easily and it implied the prospect of an A, it might be enough to convince them.

"Call him," responded his mother, "tell him you need to reschedule."

"It's due tomorrow," replied Zach thinking quickly.

"Then you shouldn't have left it so late."

Unsure of what to do now, he handed over his communicator (thank god it was too confusing for his parents to work) and walked to the phone. Pretending to dial Billy's number he hoped that the others could get out more easily.

* * *

Tommy approached the door of his adopted family nervously. He was glad he'd already told his parents of special study session with one of his martial arts students: they couldn't complain about him being late at least. They could complain about him skipping school, dropping grades, and whatever else the principal had reported to them. It was ironic, he mused, that whilst he'd been evilly assisting Rita's world domination attempts no one had so much as questioned his whereabouts, but now he was saving the world everyone became suspicious of him. The world was just a strange place.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep.

Turning round before he let himself in he answered the call. 'A monster is attacking angel Grove park?' he thought, 'how unusual.' Oh well: getting into trouble would have to wait.

**_

* * *

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._**

Trini frowned as she trotted out of the dining room. Her communicator was going off again, how many more monsters was Rita going to throw at them? Surely she must have got the hint by now: it was not working! She might as well just send putties for the power the monsters had now! Walking in to explain to her parents that she'd left a book at Kim's she ran out again before they could object.

**_

* * *

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep._**

"Is that him?" asked her mother, " Is that him contacting you?"

"No," replied the pink ranger honestly, " I doubt it is."

"Hand that to me."

"What?"

"Hand it to me. I'm going to answer it."

"You're going to what?" she practically shrieked.

"I'm going to answer it, and give this Tommy a piece of my mind."

"No you're not," the desperation clearly detectable in the teens voice, " please don't. I'll hand it over, but just don't try to use it."

Taking it out of her daughter's hands she nodded in agreement, "you'll get this back when, and only when, I deem to give it."

"You have no idea what you've done," muttered the pink ranger sadly.

"I've done what's best for my daughter."

"No mom," responded the girl quietly, "you haven't."

**_

* * *

_**

He knew she was right, he didn't want to admit it but he knew it was true. Quickly deciding his pride was of less value than the relationship with his son he darted out after him. He was quite a way behind, man his son could run, and just saw him disappear round a corner into a little alley and… stop? Perhaps he should have yelled or announced his presence but he couldn't bring himself to do it: his son was clearly working to some purpose and besides he didn't want to startle him. He came close enough to hear that damn communicator of his to go off again, did hid friends never leave him alone? Also, did it have to be that loud? He could hear the tone from here, but he couldn't hear what his son said to it. Approaching more slowly, unsure of what to say, he saw… no? He had to be seeing things. His son hadn't just disappeared in a beam of red light, red light that looked suspiciously like the red power ranger's teleportation beam, because that wasn't possible. And even if he had, that didn't mean his son was a power ranger, and that really wasn't possible. Not at all possible- was it? He wasn't sure anymore, all this skipping school it would explain it, but… He needed to investigate more, maybe check to see if his sons' absences coincided with ranger battles. Hell maybe even just wait to see if there was one on tonight.


	6. Chapter 6:

**Disclaimer: If i owned power rangers... um... well...ah forget it. **

**A/N: This** **Chapter might be kind of out there and it's definately short, but it allowed me to introduce the idea of my favourite ship: scorpina/goldar. **

Scorpina sat silently in her dank quarters thinking as Goldar blundered in.

"She won't let us go down," growled the ape, "won't let us fight: I say we go without her permission."

The female remained silent.

"Did you hear me?" he demanded, "I say we go and defeat them on our own."

"No," came her calm reply, "Rita is my mistress and I obey her commands: if she forbids my going I will not go."

"Then I'll go."

"No," she repeated, "You will lose."

A deep roar erupted from the monkey, "I will not lose to those brats."

"You- we have lost before" she pointed out.

"No," he argued forcefully, "We knew when to draw back."

"However you perceive it," she continued calmly, "we were not successful and we will not be again."

"But _he _is coming, if we are not victorious by then we will be punished."

"No, _she_ will be punished," the scorpion paused, "we will not be blamed so long as we do not stand by Rita in this."

The ape was puzzled, "how can you be sure?"

She paused as if unsure of how much to reveal, "he knows what we face."

"Those brats?"

She nodded, "it is why he is coming."

"He's coming because she lost the green power coin."

"That was only a sign," she said slowly, "think Goldar: can you ever think of a time a ranger switched sides before?"

"No," he yelled, "what has that to do with anything?"

"If they are bound to the coins it is not possible, they must follow the side for which the coins at that time serve…" she began.

Finally he understood, "but if the coins serve them then it is they who choose the side."

Again she nodded, "the end is upon us: one way or another."

"How far along are we?"

"From what I sense they are just starting to change, but I don't think they know it yet."

"Still time then."

"Yes," she agreed, " but I have no idea what we should do."

"Wait for the master, he's been planning for this for a long time."

Scorpina looked downwards, "he is not my master," she paused, "you know my loyalty is to Rita and not to him and I only serve here of my own choice."

Goldar was shocked, "you're not serious? You're going to run out so close to the end? Or be punished with Rita."

"I'm torn" she explained, "between my loyalty to my mistress," she paused, "and other commitments."

The ape snorted, whether this was a snort of disgust at her loyalty to her useless empress or of approval at her acknowledgement of other options, and of him. Either way he stormed straight out and down the corridor to do some thinking of his own, amused a little that he knew something that Rita clearly didn't.

* * *

Mr Scott walked home numbly, almost physically shaking with shock. He walked straight into the kitchen, barely even acknowledging the existence of his utterly confused wife and picked up the phone. 10 minutes later he was explaining to an extremely patient school receptionist that it was crucial that he knew the exact time and date of every lesson his son had missed. After a further (excruciatingly boring) 20 minutes of checking detention logs and lesson times he had a comprehensive and just about accurate list of his son's absences. With a brief wave to his wife he walked swiftly out again, towards the library to cross reference the dates and times with the reports on the ranger battles. Mrs Scott stared for a moment in disbelief, before catching herself thinking, ' I guess it didn't go well then.'

* * *

'Four out of six,' thought Jason as he landed fully morphed in the park, 'that's not bad, considering. Just Zach and Kimberly who couldn't get away and as things stand we probably won't need a full team to defeat the monster.'

"It's quiet," commented Billy, "none of the usual rampaging."

"Maybe it's tired," suggested Trini hopefully as they looked round for it.

"Maybe it's clever," replied Tommy.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers. shock, horror._

**Chapter the 7th : My lady victory**

Zach found himself in a most unusual situation: he was sitting in his living room watching the latest power ranger on the T.V. He watched in horror as the four rangers took a pretty severe beating, something wasn't right. They fought better than this; he knew they fought better than this, even out of uniform. They weren't even working together, and it looked to Zach that they weren't even trying, that they didn't want to win. It had to be the monster; she had to have some kind of special skill, some way of distracting them. It was terrible to watch as his friends took hit after hit and were clearly losing. After a while he began to wonder why they hadn't drawn back, he'd fallen back from less serious situations than this. Another blow to the yellow ranger, right across the chest: she fell back and didn't get up. He felt himself jump as his family looked at him, surprised by the strength of his reaction: as far as they were concerned the power rangers always won. It was as easy as that.

'She's just knocked out,' he began repeating to himself as he fought the urge to run into the kitchen, reclaim his communicator and teleport out, 'she's just knocked out.' He would have gone too, with no regard to his secret had it not been for the red ranger. The yellow ranger's collapse seemed to snap him out of whatever he'd been suffering from. Zach saw his friend jolt and perform a superb attack on the monster forcing her away from the yellow rangers unconscious body.

"Fall back" the black ranger found himself whispering, "Fall back. You know better than to attack in anger, fall back."

His parents glanced at him curiously as he slid closer and closer to the T.V continuing with his mutterings, "come on, fall back. Don't get yourself killed.'

The red ranger was clearly torn, throwing glances between the monster and his fallen friend. The blue and the green still seemed to be continuing in their strange dance with the monster and the red ranger almost looked reluctant to leave it. Eventually he made some kind of call and the others glanced at him suspiciously and continued with their fight. He called again and they ignored him.

Zach was enthralled, he barely even noticed as his communicator began to beep loudly from the kitchen.

Making his decision the red ranger grabbed the yellow and disappeared, leaving the blue and green 'fighting' the monster.

* * *

Trini woke up with a splitting headache and groaned, "what happened?" 

"You were injured in battle," replied Zordon, "and have just regained consciousness."

"Are you alright?" asked the red ranger at the same time.

"Battle?" she asked confused, "there was a battle?"

"Are you alright?" repeated Jason.

"I'm fine," she responded quickly and without thought, "though my chest does hurt a lot and so does my head."

"Its nothing serious is it Zordon?" asked Jason.

"No," replied the trans-dimensional being, "at least no where near as serious as the situation in Angel Grove Park."

"That lady?" asked Trini straining her memory, "in the blue armour?"

"Lady Victory," agreed Zordon, " Rita's latest creation: we don't really know much about her. Though she does seem to have some sort of hold over Billy and Tommy," he paused, "and you two as well, at least until you got injured."

"What happened?" asked the yellow ranger, "after I got hit I mean."

"Jason seemed to come to his senses," commented their mentor, "he called for the others to fall back but they ignored him and then he brought you back here."

"I only just got you back before you woke up," he added anticipating her next question.

"So what came over you out there?" asked Zordon.

The red ranger looked thoughtful for a moment before declaring decisively, "I'm not sure: she was just so hard to fight."

"It was just so difficult to believe she was evil," said Trini, "I mean I knew I had to fight her so I did, but every time I went into to attack I was just swamped by feelings of happiness and innocence, like that maybe if I just went easy on her she'd stop fighting and we'd be friends and everything would be ok."

Jason nodded in agreement, "her eyes, when you looked into them it was like being bombarded by images of Christmas and Easter and your family all rolled into one and thoughts like 'hurting her would be like kicking a puppy,' kept popping into my head.

"And then," continued Trini lost in the memory, "after a while the fighting began to feel right, like it was all you ever born to do: go round and round together for ever like a game…"

"Or a dance, it was…"

"Hypnotic. You can't think, you can't stop: all you can do is continue for ever lost in the peace the dance brings."

"Knocking you out must have freed you from it," said Zordon

"Or simply being away from it," suggested Trini, "but what about Jason?"

"I…" he began nervously, " I um… wouldn't leave a member of my team like that!"

Zordon eyed him curiously as he continued, "we need to find a way to beat her."

"Yes," agreed Zordon, " but I don't want to send you back out there while you can't fight her."

"Can you just teleport the others here?" asked Trini, "see if it snaps them out of it. We'll do better with more views on the experience, maybe figure out a way around the trance."

* * *

"They've run away!" declared the Witch triumphantly, "and that yellow brat was hurt badly!" 

"Yes mistress," agreed Finster.

"You've finally done something right! Now tell me how does it work?"

"She was designed to be able to radiate innocence and innate goodness, so no one would want to hurt her. The rangers know they want to stop her and yet every time they approach they are overpowered by her innocence and can't attack fully, meaning they go round in circles until she kills them."

"So why hasn't she killed them already?" demanded the witch.

"Well," explained the minion, "whenever she does something that they would consider very evil the illusion of innocence is weakened, that was why the red ranger regained his senses when the yellow ranger was injured, but the longer they are held in her spell the stronger it becomes and the more difficult to break out of: when they are completely entranced she _will_ kill them all."

The witch nodded approvingly: "so all we need to do is wait."


	8. Chapter 8: Damels in distress!

**_Disclaimer: Do i own power rangers? You bet your butt i do! Oops sorry you just lost your butt.__

* * *

_ **

Damsels in distress

**_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_**

The communicated sounded loudly again in the kitchen as Zach saw Billy and Tommy teleport away from the fight.

"They lost," said his father surprised.

"No," replied Zach, "they retreated after Tr… the yellow ranger was injured. If they'd lost they'd be dead," he paused thoughtfully, "or at least captured."

His father looked at him.

**_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_**

"That damn thing is going off again," said his mother, "I want you to tell me how to turn it off."

Zach was about to argue that they shouldn't touch it and that the call might be important but paused as he realised that he could answer honestly, "I don't think you can."

"What?" asked his mother surprised, "you've got to be able to, look at all these buttons one of them has to turn it off."

He shook his head; "Billy built it so its brilliant but far too complicated. I've never figured out how to turn it off."

His father snorted a little laugh, "I should have known, only Billy could build something with so many buttons to act as a walkie talkie."

"Maybe I can just take the batteries out," suggested Mrs Taylor as it sounded again.

Zach looked on hopelessly as his mother examined every inch of his communicator for a battery. Moments later it sounded again: 'this must be serious' he thought and did the only thing that made sense. "I think I remember how it works, can you pass it here."

She handed it to him.

"Sorry mom," he said as he walked out, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Billy felt a shock run through him as he landed in the command centre.

"Where is she?" he heard a voice to the left of him ask.

"She?" asked Zordon

"My lady," replied Tommy simply, "my lady victory."

" Your lady?" asked Billy incredulously, "she is my lady."

"This isn't good," said Jason, "they think they're in love with her."

"Must be because they were exposed for longer," concluded Zordon.

" Maybe" agreed the red ranger, "but we need a way to snap the guys out of it," The two affected rangers were now glaring viciously at each other, "er quickly."

"Well what snapped you out of it?" asked Trini, "because short of having her knock them unconscious we don't know another way."

"She hurt one of my friends," he replied simply.

"But it didn't snap them out of it," stated Zordon.

Jason looked uncomfortable for a moment before answering, "I couldn't not be the hero," he paused again, "you're not going to like this," he said.

"Go on," urged Trini a little impatiently.

"You just seemed so innocent, like a damsel in distress: I couldn't not help you and anyone who could hurt you, well they were clearly evil."

She looked at him curiously for a moment before bursting into laughter, "Damsel in distress? Me?"

The first thing Zach heard, as he teleported into the command centre was Trini's almost hysterical laughter and the comment, "Damsel in distress? Me?"

"Ok?" he said, "who are you and what have you done with the real power rangers?"

Looking round the command centre he wished he could take that comment back, everyone was acting very unlike them selves: Tommy and Billy looked about to attack one another, Trini was laughing uncharacteristically loudly and Jason was practically blushing.

He began again, "whats going on?"

" A monster who seems to have power to appear so innocent all the rangers fall in love with her," replied Zordon, "Jason and Trini snapped out of it but Tommy and Billy haven't."

"How do we snap them out of it?"

"Well by the sounds of it," said Trini regaining a little control, "either by having her knock them unconscious or having her attack someone who seems like a 'damsel in distress' so they are overcome by the need to rescue her."

He looked at Trini and he looked at Jason and then he too began to laugh.

"Its not that funny," insisted Jason, besides, " it wasn't that its just Trini is part of my team, I had to rescue her. I couldn't let her stay hurt, I …

Zach stopped laughing, "so what you are saying is we need to get someone they both really care about to be attacked in front of them to snap Tommy and Billy out of it."

"Well," said Trini thoughtfully, "that would be one solution, not a great one but the only one we have so far."

"Ok so that's easy enough for Tommy, I don't think anyone could play a damsel in distress better than Kimberly, I mean she has that whole pretty girly thing going on and he and Kim are very close. But Billy, my best bet would have been you…"

Jason nodded in agreement, "but even if we can find someone, how do we keep them safe and stop them from being affected."

"Well I thought her innocence radiated from her eyes, maybe blinding her or blindfolding them: preferably blinding her since blindfolds would leave Kim very vulnerable," suggested Trini.

Jason nodded, "but who do we get for Billy? Who do you think he would act most to protect?"

There was silence for a moment until the red ranger answered his own question: " his Dad."

"His dad?" asked Zach

"Yes, it makes sense: he already lost his mother and his dad has been a bit fragile since then…"

"So one of us needs to go and attempt to blind 'Lady Victory,' another needs to go and get Kim and another Billy's dad."

" I would recommend the task of blinding the monster to Zach," came the voice of Zordon, "as he has not yet been affected by her charms and is therefore least susceptible."

"You'll need to get her on your first attack before she affects you."

"And if I don't?" he asked, "you'll need someone to snap me out of it."

"Who?"

The black ranger blushed, "Angela," he said trying to laugh it off, "my damsel in distress."

Trini nodded, "that might be difficult to explain, but I'm sure we'll manage."


	9. Chapter 9:

_**Disclaimer: Not owning Power Rangers is fun: you should try it some time**_

**A/N i love reviews!** (ah the shameless begging begins)

Mr Scott felt shame wash across him more strongly than ever before. The evidence was all there, right in front of him: his son was a power ranger and he hadn't trusted him enough to believe he could be doing anything but drugs. He had actually tried to ground his son for saving the world. Now that was what you call bad parenting. He sat silently staring at the articles in the newspaper, imagining his son under the face of the red ranger. A moment later a thought struck him, if he was the red ranger then who were the others? Who else was absent with his son? Who else would be at that meeting tomorrow? He tried to think: Kimberly – she had to be pink! Trini: the kung fu expert- if Kim was pink she must be in yellow. Zach Taylor: what colour would he be? He was a dancer, very agile, a fair fighter? He tried to imagine him in spandex -that was something he never thought he'd do: imagine his son's friends in spandex- what would he look like? He wasn't sure. Then there was William Cranston: he was a power ranger? Mr Scott had always thought of him of a weedy sort of boy who needed protection: a nice lad and very clever but the last person you'd expect to be a power ranger. Then again, he'd always thought the power rangers as being some kind of alien omnipotent force protecting them, not teenagers in suits. How had they gotten into it? How had they gotten the suits? Why dear god, spandex? Were they just playing superheroes? Still even if they were, who else would or could save them?

* * *

Trini walked the last few feet to Kim's door and rang the bell, thinking as she did that saving the world was much more convenient if you weren't grounded.

Waiting at the step, she hoped it would be Kimberly who answered, as she didn't feel up to facing her mother: in fact she didn't feel up to too much. She'd live, she knew that and her injuries were not too serious but her chest hurt when she breathed, and her head was pounding. The door swung open and she saw not Kim nor her mother but John, her mother's current boyfriend. 'Great,' thought Trini, 'now I'm going to have to lie 3 times.'

"Hi," she said friendlily, " I'm here to see Kim."

"Come in," stuttered John eyes wide in shock, "though I doubt you'll be able to stay."

Following John through the kitchen she saw Kim sitting looking sadly at a magazine while her mother spoke down the phone: "No she is not here, she must have been… oh wait she has just arrived. I'll tell her. Good bye."

Turning to speak to Trini, Mrs Hart took in a shocked breath. "Trini!" she said caringly, "you look like you are about to collapse. Are you all right?"

The yellow ranger was taken aback, 'did she really look that bad?' She knew she mustn't look great, but Zordon had given her the all clear and in the command centre she had been able to think clearly enough. Then again she was still morphed and lying down: the teleportation here had taken it out of her.

"I had a fall on the way over," she said carefully slipping into a persona Kim's mother would understand, "hit my head, but I'm alright now. Do I really look that awful?"

Mrs Hart frowned, "are you sure dear? You looked like you've been attacked. Oh dear lord! You have been attacked haven't you?"

Mrs Hart began fussing terribly over her daughter's friend as Kimberly stared on in shock: Trini did look awful and she knew how it must have happened. One of Rita's monsters must have got the better of her because, oh dear, because the rangers hadn't been a full team. She hadn't been there, who else hadn't? Maybe Trini had tried to face one on her own, maybe all of the useless monsters were for this purpose: so when the big attack came they weren't prepared. She must have come for help, come to get Kim to join the fight since she hadn't been reachable by communicator! Oh! If only she could ask for the particulars.

"No Mrs Hart," said Trini, "I just had a little fall and I'm not really hurt at all. Do I really look that bad?"

"Is this dry blood?" asked the elder woman as she glanced near Trini's shoulder, "it is! Let me see you, take off that Jacket."

Trini looked on helplessly, "no really I'm fine. I just need to talk to Kim for a while, can I please borrow her?"

"Mom," said Kim suddenly as an idea hit her, "I'll take Trini home, and we'll talk on the way."

"No," said Mrs Hart, "I really think we should take her to a doctor…"

"Her father _is _a doctor," reminded the pink ranger.

"Well that's true, but I'm sure John will drive you."

"No!" said Trini and Kim quite forcefully to which her mother looked very surprised.

"I mean," said Trini trying to maintain a calm tone, "I think the walk would do me good. Mean I'm in a more presentable state when I get home…"

"Oh…I suppose…"began Mrs Hart, but before she could say anymore the girls were walking off, though she didn't much like the way Kim was hovering behind Trini as if she thought she might collapse at any moment.

As she made her way out the yellow Ranger caught a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror: she was very pale and her hair was a complete mess. A bruise was developing on her cheek and arm and there was indeed dried blood on her chest as evidence of the nasty injured covered by her Top. Had she taken if off, Mrs Hart would have probably rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

Jason knocked on Mr Cranston's door quite nervously, how was he going to explain this. As it swung open he was greeted by Billy's father's slightly troubled face.

"Jason," he said welcomingly, "I'm sorry but Billy is out."

"Yes I know," said Jason, "I have a rather bizarre request to ask of you."


	10. Chapter 9: the 9th Chapter

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of whoever owns them: it used to be Saban now its Disney, i think. Either way it isn't me.**

**A/n: apologies for the long update time. Also apologies that this chapter seems to jump perspectives a lor. **

"So how do we convince Angela?" asked Kim, "I mean without admitting our secret identities."

"I was hoping you'd know. I mean we want to keep them safe first and foremost, but if things go wrong we need them there to stop us from, er going insane and falling in love with the monster."

"Well, I might have an idea," said Kim " but I really doubt you are going to like it…"

* * *

10 minutes later Hank Cranston found himself doubting the sincerity of Jason's pleas. He was blindfolded and tied up sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere with little to no explanation of why.

"It'll stop Billy going crazy," the young man had said and then had blindfolded him telling him, "just don't move and everything will be fine."

He no longer had any idea where he was, or what was going on. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for this: it had to be some kind of trick or prank. He was probably standing next to a humorous sign or now wearing a pink wig: posing unwittingly for an embarrassing photo. He really had thought more of Jason.

* * *

Zach beamed himself into the battle zone as fully morphed yellow and pink rangers stood outside number 15 Chrysanthemum lane.

"This is a really bad idea," commented the yellow ranger.

"I agree, but do you have a better one?"

"No," admitted Trini, "but I'm not sure how we explain this."

The door swung open and in front of the two rangers stood the beautiful figure of Angela Johnston.

She stared at them in shock for a moment, as she registered the fact that 2 power rangers were standing at her door.

"Er…" she stuttered.

"Hi," said the pink ranger, "we were wondering if you could help us."

"I, I… um… sure."

"As you may have noticed," explained the yellow ranger, "we've been having a little difficulty defeating the latest monster as she has some kind of hypnotic power."

The teen nodded.

"Well it seems that the only way to snap someone out of this spell is to have them rescue a damsel, or… er whats the male equivalent of damsel?"

"Dam?" suggested the pink ranger

The yellow cast her what would have been a scathing look had it been visible through her helmet, and continued with the speech.

"Anyway, they need to rescue a damsel or male equivalent in distress from the monster. We were kind of looking for volunteers for damsels in distress…"

If the look on Angela's face had been disbelief before this point now she looked as if she was about to die of surprise.

"And you want me to be a damsel in distress? Can't you ask someone else? I'm not really the damsel in distress type."

"And you think she is?" laughed the pink ranger pointing at the yellow, "but it looks like she's j… the red rangers damsel in distress."

Trini just fell silent and blushed violently; glad it couldn't be seen.

"So I'll level with you," said the pink, " we haven't really much choice. If blinding the monster doesn't free those in the spell from it, we need you. You, I'm being specific here. You're perfect for the damsel in distress: even if you aren't usually one. You are definitely the black rangers type: tall, dark, athletic, kind, good with orphans… We haven't got time to find anyone else."

"Ok," agreed the teen nervously, " I guess I could help: I trust you."

"Great," said the yellow hurriedly and with just a hint of joy at her friends displeasure, " and don't worry pink here is going to be with you: she has to play damsel in distress for the green ranger."

"Just our of curiosity," asked the pink ranger, "Who's your favourite ranger?"

"I…"

"Go on, you can tell us! It'll stay just between the girls."

"As luck would have it," smiled Angela, "it's the black ranger. I'm his type eh? You don't think he'd date me would you."

Trini and Kim burst out laughing, much to the confusion of Angela, as they thought of all of Zach's disastrous attempts to do just that.

* * *

Zach Taylor smiled as he landed in the battle zone: as much as he hated the fighting he always got a kick out of knowing he had saved the world. And that was just what he was going to do this time, no matter what the odds against it were. He _was_ going to blind 'Lady victory' and he _was _going to break the spell that had driven his friends crazy, and he _was _eventually going to get a date with Angela, and he _was _going to regain the trust of his parents and do better at school, and… focus! Where was the monster?

* * *

Mr and Mrs Taylor sat in their living room discussing their son's problems as the news flicked back to the ranger battle: the caption 'Rangers retreat. Are we all doomed?' running across the bottom of the screen.

As the black ranger appeared on the screen this caption changed to 'Rangers return: Are we all saved?"

In fact yes they were. Lady Victory appeared close to the black ranger, and not expecting his sudden attack to her eyes was not prepared for it. One strike and she was blinded, the source of her greatest strength gone. Severely distracted by this, and weakened by her blindness, it took only a limited number of blows from his power axe to finish her off.

* * *

"I've got such a headache" complained the witch again, "lady victory indeed!"

Turning ferociously to Finster her anger intensified, "you promised me she would be victorious! You will pay severely for this failure."

"Yes mistress," said the monster maker glumly, well aware of that his final chance to redeem himself had fallen fat on its face. He was doomed and he knew it but he could take a little comfort in the fact that soon Rita would be suffering a worse fate than he at the hands of her master.


End file.
